Crimson Red Wings
by FantasyLover100
Summary: What happened to Kyo those four months he was gone? What if he was kidnapped and sent to the School? What if he became a member of the Flock? What happens after he comes back? What happens... when he sees them again? He desperately tries to hide them, but he can never hide those Crimson Red Wings... (Fax, Kyox?, Rated T for Kyo) Please R&R! Don't like, don't read.


_**Hey, so I just thought of blood red wings and I thought of Kyo and Maximum Ride so now I'm like BAM! Plot idea! I honestly think Kyo needs a little more love. HEHEHEHEHEHE. I don't own Fruits Basket or Maximum Ride. If I owned Fruits Basket, it would be a lot less innocent then it is now. *coughyaoicough* I am not certain if I'll have pairings in this. There is a likely chance of Fax though. There is also reason this is rated T. I mean, we have Kyo here.**_

_**Kyo: The hell's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Me: You curse a lot.**_

_**Kyo: Oh I thought it was something bad.**_

_**Me: Anyways, the beginning starts at The Angel Experiment then goes to two years later. I'm not exactly following any general plot.**_

_**Yuki: Why are you so nice to that stupid cat?**_

_**Me: I love my dear sweet Kyo and I think he needs love. I'm sorry for the torture I put you through in the beginning. *hugs dear Kyo***_

_**POOF!**_

_**Kyo: HAAAAAAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Me: Oops… Uhhh… Onto the story! *runs and hides from a fuming cat***_

Prologue

Kyo's POV

My throat is burning from all my screaming. Damn those scientists – no, white coats. They captured me and put me in a cage in America. I'm glad I know English better than that damn rat. I'm practically fluent. I learned from people that called themselves the Flock that these scientists like to capture people and torture them. These white coats gave me wings. Blood red wings. Crimson red wings. I had made friends with the Flock though. The leader, Max, liked my personality.

It has been approximately two months since I entered this hellhole and I am planning with the Flock to escape this place. Apparently, they were rescuing their friend, Angel when they got captured.

I was having trouble with my wings so Max had to help me when we flew away. One month ago, the Flock had learned that I was cursed, but they liked me anyways. It was probably the wings that made this normal. Anyways, Max knew not to hug me so she just held onto my arm in order to steady me.

My name is Kyo Sohma. I am cursed with the Chinese Zodiac Cat. I am aware that the cat isn't even _part_ of the zodiac, but that's exactly the thing. I am an outcast among the Sohmas, who are cursed to turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. I am 2% bird, 2% panther, and 94% human. Just because I turn into a cat doesn't mean I am part of one.

However, I think I deserve a better name. I am officially part of the flock, and I am stronger than before. I could probably beat that damn rat if I actually tried, but I didn't know how to get back. And now that I was part of the Flock, I didn't need to be part of the zodiac. The Flock were my family. And they gave me a new name: Tiger.

For four months, I trained with Max and them. I had gotten pretty protective of Angel and Nudge. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty protective of Gazzy too, but he's a pyromaniac, he can take care of himself. I also get pretty worried about Iggy sometimes, him being blind and all. Max had slightly calmed down my temper after giving me a beating, so now I'm like a big brother to them. I still get angry a lot.

I had discovered I could transform into a panther and cat at will now so I had no worries. I could also fly at fast speeds as well.

"Do you have to leave Tiger?" Angel asked, looking at my doe eyes. I looked down at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Angel," I told her, smiling softly. "I think Shishou will get worried if I don't visit. And Akito-sama will get angry if I'm gone for too long. Don't worry; we'll see each other again." Angel sniffed and hugged me, which made the rest of the Flock hug me, except Fang. He just nodded to me.

"Okay, guys, I have to go now," I said, pushing them all off of me. "I'll see you, maybe." I let out my wings and got a running start before flying off. I heard them all shout goodbye. I was going back to that wretched place in Japan, where the Sohmas were.

_**TA DA! Prologue is DONE! I don't care if you don't like my ideas, I think Kyo needs more love, as I've stated before. Please give me suggestions to whom Kyo should be with and I will tell you once all the votes are in! Hope you enjoyed this and I hope you don't all insult me! Yeah, I'll try to make longer chappies, but no promises! Ja ne!**_


End file.
